


The Family

by dumbisexual



Series: The Family [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Seventeen Mafia AU, based off an old ass tumblr prompt, might have ships in later chapters dunno yet, small amount of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbisexual/pseuds/dumbisexual
Summary: Chan loses his cool and knocks out an asshole in chem class, and now, they're calling in his family. The Family.Well.svt mafia au





	1. Well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of a rly old tumblr prompt lmao and i really like mafia au's but im bad at writing fight scenes therefore this happened enjoy ch 1 of 2  
> p.s. there is a bit of like mild homophobic language used just fyi

Listen. Lee Chan is a good kid. He  _is._ Maybe he's been in detention a number of times - who wasn't - but he gets good grades and keeps his head down for the most part, _and_ on any given day, Chan loves his family. True they may be involved in less than legal activities unlike most families but they’re his and he wouldn’t trade them for anything. As the baby perhaps they give him more slack than older members but today Chan’s throat is dry and his leg is cramping from tapping and he knows he's screwed when the principal dials his phone and in hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have knocked that dickhead out in plain sight. 

Well.

 

* * *

Chan hates chemistry. He's never been good at it like Soonyoung who makes their explosives with store bought cleaning items, or a quick learner like Wonwoo, who watches Soonyoung make said explosives. To put it simple, Chan's job in their family is to steal. He doesn't intimidate like Mingyu or scam people like Seungkwan, and he can't pour soy milk and battery acid together and blow up a drug ring. So to say he doesn't see the point in sitting through an entire lesson of the periodic table would be an understatement. He does it, however, because he only has six months left of this hell hole and then it's sweet, sweet freedom. Freedom away from chemistry and the Asshole's that make him itch to try out the moves Minghao taught him during their training sessions. 

Asshole #1 - because they were never important enough for Chan to remember their names - is the leader of a two person herd of idiots. He is also the one who makes it his mission to piss Chan off any chance he gets. Which usually never works. Petty comments about his freshman haircut - dark times he doesn't like to think about - or jabs at his height all go over his head. No one ever accused them of being clever. Today, however, he strikes a nerve that was previously off limits.

"Hey Lee," Asshole #1 calls over his lab station right in front of Chan's, "you get your parents to sign the senior trip permission slip? Oh waaait my mistake, you've got those two homo's playing mommy and daddy." His smile curls into his face, reminiscent of The Grinch. Chan grinds his teeth and opens his notebook. 

The Asshole continues on, going so far as to stand next to Chan's seat as he gets out his pens.

"Not talking? Mad I forgot about the rest of your boyfriends? Tell me, Lee, how does it feel to be surrounded by fa-" 

Chan vaguely feels the crunch of a nose under his fist and the screams off classmates before Asshole #1's body is crumpling at his feet.

Well.

* * *

"Mr. Lee you know by now, I hope, that we do not condone any type of violence here." Chan cringes and sinks deeper into the uncomfortable office chair.

"Yes, Mr. Han." He bites out, only sorry he got caught.

Mr. Han sighs. "Chan you know I'm going to have to notify your guardians of the situation and call them in for a discussion. Please give me their number, son."

Praying to whatever deity there is above, Chan spits out the numbers sourly. Mr. Han dials, he puts the phone up to his ear, and it rings.

And it rings, and rings, and rings and Chan's internal hope of getting away with a voicemail is growing. 

That is until, "Hello Mr. Choi, I'm sorry to have to call under these circumstances-"

Well. 

* * *

 

Chan's family, or The Family, as the rest of the town calls them, didn't begin with just Chan and the other twelve members. The Family started before Choi Seungcheol, their Boss, and before his father, and his father's father, and so on and so on. The Family originated in Seoul, Korea so long ago none of them really know the exact year. All they know is The Family legacy is old and powerful. Sometime around the Twentieth Century, The Family migrated to a tiny town in northern California and began placing new roots.

What once was a large organization spanning to nearly one hundred members now consists of a measly thirteen boys, which makes their achievements all the more impressive. The Family contains units where members can use their preferred talents more effectively. Only three units are left - the scare unit, the scam unit, and the steal unit.

The Scare Unit is a unit dedicated to intimidation and interrogation. Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Vernon make up this unit. Seungcheol is their Boss, a role that is commonly passed off and accepted as the "father figure" by the younger members and the public. He is the only member born into The Family's bloodline and it shows in the way he conducts his business. Wonwoo and Mingyu are their tag team. Wonwoo, with his cold eyes and chilling stare, and Mingyu, with his height and bulk. Wonwoo is The Brain and Mingyu is The Brawn. Vernon is the oddball of the unit. Chan never fully understood why he was placed there, with his chill temperament and lax attitude about what they do, until he saw Vernon break a guy's finger for cutting in line at McDonald's. They got an extra order of fries, though.

The Scam Unit is their largest unit with five members. They're dedicated to playing roles, the friendly faces, the underestimated. Jeonghan plays the part of the beautiful idiot almost effortlessly, luring targets into a spider web of false security before striking. Joshua, their medical student member, not only tends to any wounds they might get, but plays middle man between them and the public. His kind, innocent face and way with words could make someone turn on their own mother. This underestimation carries over to Jihoon as well. Jihoon's small stature and cute face lead to many broken bones, many empty bank accounts, and many messy interrogation rooms. Chan swears he saw him throw away a knife. It was dented. Seungkwan and Seokmin, however, are two of their best unit members. Jeonghan, Joshua, and Jihoon are underestimated and cunning, that's for sure, but they don't hold a flame to the two youngest unit members. Seungkwan and Seokmin are definitely their most bubbly and welcoming members, hell, they baked Chan cookies when he was adopted into The Family, but he's also seen the two make grown men piss themselves. Chan is pretty sure they two slightly insane - but then again, aren't they all. 

Lastly, The Steal Unit - Chan's Unit. His unit is concerned with the thievery of their business. Jun and Minghao came from China as the last remaining trainees of The Family's China branch, both trained in martial arts and the choreography of stealing. Because that's what stealing is - a dance. You move around a room, you have conversations without talking, and by the end, your adrenaline is pumping and you've completed something you've worked your ass off for. That's what Soonyoung told him when he was adopted anyway. So Chan trained. He trained with Minghao, with Jun, with Soonyoung, with anyone that would help him. He joined every dance class he could find. Ballet, hip-hop, contemporary, classical, and by the end of his junior year he could steal Seungcheol's wallet from his back pocket. To say his members were proud would be an understatement. 

So The Family is old, it deals in mostly illegal things, and no one in the town wants to deal with them. The term 'Mafia' or 'Gang' get thrown around a lot by the public, both terms that fit, but not ones The Family members particularly like. The prefer to be known as an actual family, because none of them are related by blood or marriage, but they all chose to stay, and they all chose to love one another like real family, and so that's what they are. Chan, Vernon, and Seungkwan, especially, the three youngest who were legally adopted by Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan respectively. 

Being a real family comes with down sides, such as real family punishments, something Chan has rarely ever had to deal with. He feels like that's about to change. 

Principle Han is still talking when he zones back in. 

"Thank you for your time Mr. Choi, we will see you shortly." He ends and sets the phone back on the machine before turning back to Chan.

"Your guardian said they will be here within five minutes, Mr. Lee." Chan gulps. He knows their house is at least ten minutes away and-

"They?" He asks, dread seeping into his stomach.

"Yes, they. I believe he said they were in the middle of a family meeting when I called, and so the rest of your family will be coming as well."

Well. Shit. 

 

 

 


	2. The Chanfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan is a national hero and Seungcheol does some threatening like a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this last chapter is ok like i said i love mafia au's but i'm not great at writing them myself kjfjdksafl

It's five minutes on the dot from the phone call when Chan hears the familiar roar of several cars pulling in the parking lot. Seungcheol is nothing if not punctual. Chan unconsciously squeezes the ice bag the nurse had placed on his bruised knuckles and condensation drips down his fingers, creating damp spots on his jeans. 

The front door to the office creaks open a moment later and soon after murmured conversation follows. Chan hears the secretary point them towards Mr. Han's door. He hears the door open behind his back. The damp spots have formed a small puddle, honestly the bag might've popped by now but Chan wouldn't notice, too pre-occupied with what he knows is an upset Seungcheol behind him. Mr. Han stands up to greet them.

"Hello Principal Han, I'm Choi Seungcheol, Chan's guardian, and this is the rest of our family; Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Minghao, Seokmin, Junhui, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and Vernon. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." Seungcheol's voice is calm and professional but Chan hears the underlying notes of tension. He sees his hand come into his peripheral and grab Mr. Han's for a handshake, always the business man, Chan hopes they're not in their suits or leather jackets. 

"Ah yes," Mr. Han nods, "I remember Mr. Boo and Mr. Chwe from their time with us last year. It's nice to meet the rest of your family, I do wish it was for different reasons." He shoots a look to Chan at the last part, who tries to sink down into the chair even farther. 

Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan, as the oldest of the family and therefore the leaders, take the remaining three seats around Chan, boxing him in. Seungcheol and Joshua to his right and Jeonghan to his left. The left over members stand behind them, close enough Chan can feel their body heat coming off onto his neck. He gulps.

"Right. Well," Mr. Han starts off, taking his seat once again, "Chan, here, was brought to me for punching a classmate out cold in the middle of the chemistry lab" Chan hears a snort and then a grunt from behind him, probably Minghao and Mingyu, "I have not spoken to Chan yet on the incident, as the school rules dictate I must call parents or guardians to notify them before doing so." Seungcheol nods, poker face set, and Chan suddenly feels thirteen sets of eyeballs on him, waiting for his side of the story.

"Can I just say, I didn't mean to hit him, much less knock him out, Mr. Han. He's been bullying me all school year and I've always handled it by ignoring him, but today he went too far and I guess my first instinct was protection." Chan takes a breath.

"Protection? Protect what?" He hears Joshua ask from his left and he fidgets with the lukewarm water corpse of his ice cubes. 

"He always brings up my parents and how I don't have mine, which is fine whatever I can handle that," the room tenses, all aware of Chan's past and his parents, "but today he brought up Seungcheol and Jeonghan or Jeonghan and Joshua, maybe Seungcheol and Jihoon, I don't know I didn't get the chance to ask before I decked him. He brought them up and called them homo's and he called the rest of my family my boyfriends and he was asking me what it was like to be surrounded by fags when I hit him. Mr. Han, I don't remember my parents and I can't really defend them, he's been bringing them up for so long anyway it's numb at this point. My family is my family though, and I have LGBT friends and classmates and he can't be allowed to talk like that. Like it's bad or dirty. I shouldn't have hit him, I know, and it won't happen again, and he can bully me and talk about me, but I won't allow him to talk about my family, or be homophobic directly to my face when other kids are too scared to stop it. I didn't  _just_ hit him because he called my family members a homophobic slur or because he brought up my dead parents. I hit him for all the kids I know that are LGBT and out, or closeted, and can't do it for themselves. Kids that are gay, trans, or kids that are bi, like me. So that's what happened Mr. Han, and I should't have hit him but I'm not sorry I did it." Chan's ears ring.

He's vaguely aware he just came out to his entire family and his school principle while defending himself for beating up a student. It doesn't process fully.

The room is silent for a long moment, the air is thick with it and Chan's thighs hurt with tension. 

"I don't see a problem here, Mr. Han. Chan defended himself and other students from a bigoted bully." That's Junhui. Odd. He's usually quiet. Mr. Han sighs, reaches into his desk drawer, pulls out a framed picture, and places it on his desk, facing Chan and the others.

The photo shows Mr. Han and another man sitting down on a blanket, a large German Shepard running around them while they laugh and hold hands. There are rings on their ring fingers. 

"Chan," Mr. Han starts softly, "officially, I still have to punish you no matter how noble your actions so I want to see you in after school detention the rest of the week. However, unofficially," he grins slightly, "his nose is broken in two places, kid, nice hit." 

Chan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Seungcheol stirs next to him, "Does the unofficial title extend to the rest of us, Sam?"

Chan whips his head to look at him. "You  _kn_ _ow_ my principle? What the hell?"

Joshua laughs lightly, and Chan's neck really hurts from whiplash.

"Language, and yes, Chan. Mr. Han is one of our partners I never let any of you meet,  _and_ he Joshua's uncle." 

"Mr. Han is involved with The Fam-" A hand slaps over his mouth. 

"Dumbass! Do you want everyone in the school district to know?" God he hates Seungkwan sometimes. He licks his hand. He hears a shriek. Good.

Suddenly, there's the sound of the office door opening outside and angry voices asking for Mr. Han's office. The framed picture is put away quickly and they've only barely started to turn around before a man and woman barge into the room.

"IS THIS THE BOY WHO NEARLY KILLED MY SON? I WANT HIM EXPELLED. NOW." The woman yells into their faces, face red and hands flailing everywhere. 

Seungcheol stands calmly, shoves his hands into his pockets, and moves to stand in front of the couple. Jeonghan and Joshua flank his sides.

"Ma'am I'm that boy's legal guardian and I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your bird impression shriek before my ears start ringing." He finishes with a smile.

The man speaks up from beside his wife. "Do you think we care? Our son has a broken nose and a concussion because of your delinquent social case. I'm the Sheriff of the entire town, in case you didn't notice, so we already know  _you, Choi Seungcheol_. Everyone does, you mobster filth. Don't think you can shoot you way out of this because when I'm done with you and that boy you'll all be serving twenty to life." He spits out bitterly.

Seungcheol smiles serenely, looking over his shoulders to Joshua and Jeonghan, "'Mobster filth', he says, well I see my reputation proceeds me boys," he looks back to the angry man in front of him, "Mr. Sheriff-Man we know you as well. We know about you gambling," one step forward," we know about your hidden police reports," another step, "and we know about your affairs." The sheriff's back hits the wall. "That's right, plural. So next time when you or your ignorant spawn want to threaten me or my family again, we'll be sure to release that information to the public before we 'serve our time' as you say." 

He leans down into the man's face, "Maybe I  _can't_ shoot my way out of everything, but you never said I couldn't bring a knife to a gun fight." The smile on Seungcheol's face looks sinister now, and even though he's never hurt Chan, he still feels a chill run over him. 

The sheriff huffs and opens his mouth before he's cut off. "Affairs?" His wife is ghost pale now but even angrier looking than before, if that's possible. 

"Honey, I- OW." Chan winces himself, as he sees the sheriff being grabbed by the ear and yanked from the office. The woman's yells still echo through the walls after they're gone.

It's once again quiet before Soonyoung is piping up from the corner. "Thank god it was still unofficial time, right Mr. Principle dude?"

They laugh. Trust Soonyoung to break the ice. They leave the office after exchanging goodbye's and Chan's reporting and ending times for detention.

* * *

 

It's only in the parking lot when they speak directly to Chan again.

"Hey Chan the Man, couldn't say it in there but bro, nice job knocking out the sheriff's kid. Always hated that guy." Vernon claps him on the back harshly.

"Yeah! I've heard about him before! He sounds like a real asshole, Chan. I don't know how you put up with him for so long." Seokmin adds in from the back of the group.

"It'd be a real shame if the kid got a virus that turned his text tone into a porn moan." Wonwoo mumbles from his right, typing away on his phone.

Chan sees all of this and calms. He may have detention for four days and he may have just come out to his family in front of his principle that they already  _knew_ , but they accept him and love him and he knows it's gonna be alright.

* * *

 

What Chan  _doesn't_ see, however, are the looks Minghao, Mingyu, and Jihoon exchange with Seungcheol behind his back.

He never does get to see that phone virus in action. 

In fact, he never gets to see that asshole in class again. He never comes back to school and, coincidentally, within a week they're holding elections for a new sheriff. 

Good thing Chan doesn't read the newspaper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so! i'm thinking about writing little one shot scenes involving The Family in a series about this au? should i do that? they might include ships and other prompts instead of like a solid story line so idk but let me know what you think
> 
> also yeah yeah yeah don't beat up your problems but if me or lee chan, aka bisexual legends, catch a homphobe in the streets we're throwing fists, fools. painting nails emoji

**Author's Note:**

> oof chan ya done fucked up my man ! wig !


End file.
